Willa
Willa was a Human Replica Droid created by the same maker of Guri, Massad Thrumble. The HRD, technically known as WM4-5 was ordered and created to recreate Imaye Dropaduece's dead, childhood friend. Following the death of Dropaduece, Willa attached herself to Arya and Anna Verkaik, leaving Serenno and eventually traveling to Trudaa. Biography Creation Developed by Massad Thrumble, the Human Replica Droid WM4-5 was one of several droids created at the behest of Imaye Dropaduece, a prominent and eccentric corporate executive with ties throughout the galaxy. Willa was initially created to replace Imaye's childhood friend, Wyla, who had been killed in crossfire on Serenno during the Clone Wars. Willa was viewed as the daughter of the eccentric business man and filled the role until Imaye met his demise. Following his death, Willa left Serenno with the crew of the Corsair, attaching herself to Arya Dorne and Anna Verkaik. Willa's lungs breathed air and her heart pumped blood, although, like all her organs, they were entirely synthetic, consisting of bio-fibers. Her bone structure was constructed of high-strength, polymer-covered alloys, and thousands of micro-gyros embedded in her joints gave her a perfect sense of balance. Both her bones and organs appeared entirely Human when scanned, as did her flawless, cloned skin. The skin was the only truly organic part of Willa's body, cloned from a genuine Human host specifically for her. Appearance and Personality Willa’s age appearance was not easily discernable. She appeared to be in the age range of a 12 to 15 year old human female. Standing approximately 1.5 meters tall, Willa looked like a young, teenage girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was not as strong or dexterous as her predecessor, she still possesses skills above that of a normal human. While she had harm-prevention programming that prevented her from taking a life, Willa started to observe and pratice with safely incapacitating threats rather than killing. This trait started after the attack on the Drocks. Programming/Equipment Willa also had an open visual/audio memory loop in her programming which allowed her AA-1 VerboBrain to examine and learn information in much the same way as a child would. She could process visual information at a very fast rate, however, which could be seen in her rapid reading from data sources. A small, nearly invisible port at the base of her skull could be hooked up to a cabled scomplink which also allowed Willa to access traditional computer ports. Willa was also very capable of acting as a translator/protocol unit when needed, per her Translang IV module and Vocabulator unit. RPG D6 Stats Note: The following stats reflect Willa as of the Battle of Landris. Type: Human Replica Droid DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 3D+2, Dancing 5D, Dodge 5D, Lightsaber 5D, Lightsaber: Ataru 4D+2, Lightsaber: Niman 4D, (s)Melee Combat: Shao’dengia 10D KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 6D, Bureaucracy 5D, Cultures 6D, (s)History: Shao’dengia 7D, Languages 10D, Meditation 7D, Planetary Systems 6D, (s)Scholar: Antrixian Lore 6D, (s)Scholar: Child Care 5D, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 4D, (s)Scholar: Jinsai Lore 7D, (s)Scholar: Sith Lore 3D+1 MECHANICAL 3D Communications 5D, Repulsorlift Operation 3D+2, Sensors 4D, Starship Gunnery 3D+1 PERCEPTION 4D Bargain 4D+2, Con 6D, Search 5D, Sneak 6D STRENGTH 3D Acrobatics 5D, (s)Brawling: Shao’dengia 10D, Climbing/Jumping 5D TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair 5D+1, Droid Programming 4D+1, Droid Repair 4D+2, (s)Droid Repair: Human Replica Droid 6D, First Aid 6D+1, Lightsaber Repair 3D+2, Melee Weapon Repair 3D+1, Security 5D Special Abilities: Human Replica: HRDs are designed to pass for humans in nearly all aspects, including behavior and biology. A Very Difficult sensors roll is needed to notice “something odd” about a human replica droid masquerading as a human. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Manuevers: Backfist, Backflip, Back Strike, Blade Kick, Cresent Attack, Disarm, Dislocate Limb, Flip, Flying Kick, Foot Sweep, High Kick, Iron Fist, Weapon Block, Weapon Steal. Melee Maneuvers: Cresent Attack, Dazing Blow, Disarm, Double Sweep, Dual Attack, Jab, Riposte, Slash, Thrust. Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: -1D to all rolls when facing an opponent using any other forms. Advance, defensive stance, disarming slash, heavy strike, push, quick strike. Lightsaber Combat Form IV: Ataru: May perform one acrobatic maneuver and attack once without the penalty for an additional maneuver. However if restricted in movement (due to space, wounds, etc.) any actions done with Ataru receive a -1D penalty. Hawk-bat swoop, saber swarm, spinning attack, tumble strike. Lightsaber Combat Form VI: Niman (persuasion): +2 to defense rolls, while attack rolls suffer a -2 penalty. +1 bonus to attack and defense for each die in persuasion (maximum of four per roll). Double attack, heavy parry, vicious stare. Equipped With: *Humanoid Body *Audio/Visual Sensors (Human Range) *IR/Motion Sensor *Olfactory Sensor (Human Range) *Modified AA-1 VerboBrain *Organic Biofibers *Clone Vat-grown Skin *Internal Skin Repair Implant *Cabled Scomplink Interface Port *Modified Translang IV Communication Module with over 4 million forms of languages *Vocabulator Speech/Sound System capable of producing a wide range of sound effects and voice impersonations Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 12 Move: 10 Equipment: Cabled Remote Scomplink, Backpack, Medpack, Glowrod, Comlink, Sandoval sword (STR+1D+2, moderate). Encrypted Gai'din Training These files were downloaded from T-3R1 during the Battle of Landris. Lightsaber 5D Lightsaber: Form IV: Ataru 4D+2 Lightsaber: Form VI: Niman 4D (S)Melee Combat: Shao'dengia 10D Meditation 7D (S)Scholar: Shao'dengia 7D (S)Scholar: Jedi Lore 4D (S)Scholar: Sith Lore 1D (S)Brawling: Shao'dengia 10D Lightsaber Repair 3D+2 Melee Weapon Repair 2D Force Skills: Control 6D, Sense 6D, Alter 4D. Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Disease, Control Pain, Detoxify Poison, Emptiness, Enhance Attribute, Force Of Will, Hibernation Trance, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Remove Fatigue, Resist Stun, Short-Term Memory Enhancement. Sense: Battle Sense, Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Instinctive Astrogation, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Postcognition, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Disturbance, Sense Force, Sense Path, Sense Surroundings, Shift Sense, Translation. Alter: Force Wave, Knockout/Stun, Telekinesis. Control & Sense: Farseeing, Life Bond, Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy. Control & Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Control Another’s Disease, Control Another’s Pain, Control Breathing, Detoxify Another’s Poison, Place Another In Hibernation Trance, Remove Another's Fatigue, Return Another To Consciousness, Transfer Force. Control, Sense & Alter: Affect Mind, Enhanced Coordination, Force Harmony, Telekinetic Stun. Sense & Alter: Cloak, Dim Another’s Senses, Lesser Force Shield. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Droids